Make It To The Dawn
by eyrianone
Summary: It's always the darkest right before dawn. A 'Limey' Post-Ep.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Make It To The Dawn

**Author: **eyrianone

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **(Props to ViaLethe) 'Words are mine. World ain't.

**Spoilers: **Post 'The Limey' this ignores all promos for 'Headhunters'.

**Summary: **It's always the darkest right before dawn. A limey post ep.

* * *

><p>Shadows fill an empty heart<br>As love is fading,  
>From all the things that we are<br>But are not saying.  
>Can we see beyond the stars<br>And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
>And open up to<br>The ways you made me feel alive,  
>The ways I loved you.<br>For all the things that never died,  
>To make it through the night,<br>Love will find you.

**Lyrics by 'Daughtry'.**

* * *

><p>Jacinda – it turns out is somewhat deeper than he'd supposed. She sure is fun and she sure is pretty, and she's even proved to be an adequate temporary distraction against his heartbreak – but the moment she kisses him for the first time the allusion is shattered.<p>

She's warm and enthusiastic in his arms and the taste of betrayal in his mouth is so bitter – is so immediately violent as his heart rebels, that Castle pulls back from her almost roughly. The 'uncomplicated' blonde flight attendant narrows her blue eyes instantly, and then bewilders him as she smiles a commiserating smile at him – a wealth of knowledge suddenly visible in her previously somewhat vapid gaze.

It changes her appearance considerably; she goes from vacuous fun-loving bimbo to worldly woman. He thinks she looks the better for it – and the writer in him instantly knows there's a story there, but one he just doesn't have the stamina for. Sheepishly he stares at her, wonders what exactly she can see written on his face.

"I would ask you what's the matter but it's her, isn't it? You Mr. Castle are in love with your muse." She tells him matter-of-factly.

She's correct of course – but he isn't about to admit to it right now, or ever again – he can't, he just . . . so he feigns ignorance and hopes eventually that this lie if repeated has a prayer of becoming the truth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jacinda steps back and smiles as him again, and then she takes a seat on his living room couch and pats the spot next to her.

"You know Rick – that flight from Las Vegas – it isn't actually the first time that we've met."

Huh? What now?

"It's not?" He asks dumbly. He has absolutely no recollection of ever meeting her in the past.

The pretty blonde shakes her head. "Nope."

Puzzled the author runs a hand through his hair, and then shrugging he sits next to Jacinda on the couch and waits for her to go on.

"I work a whole bunch of different routes you know. But all of them are short-haul and domestic, and the first time we met – actually I shouldn't say we 'met' per se more like you were on a flight I was working – heading back to New York from Los Angeles – and your lady Detective - she was with you at the time."

Oh.

Oh yeah. L.A.

Castle's stomach clenches painfully – things were _so_ very different back then.

Back when hope was a brightly bubbly thing constantly gurgling in his chest. Back when he hung on every word that came of Kate Beckett's mouth – when he just knew that one day they would be the ones he was waiting for.

It's excruciating now – the recall.

He can't think of anything to say, but apparently Jacinda doesn't really expect him too, because she carries on.

"You give yourself away you know - it's in the way you look at her – the way you watch."

Right now Castle finds himself watching the floor. And it's not like he hasn't heard this before.

"That was a long time ago." He says quietly. "It was a different life – and things have changed - my relationship with Detective Beckett amongst them."

Jacinda pats his knee. "That's what I'd assumed when you asked me out – except that it hasn't - not really – time hasn't changed the way you obviously feel. Because when I kissed you Rick you reacted like a man who suddenly realized that what he was doing was really – really wrong."

Castle sighs.

"And that's okay. I've had a blast with you – you're a funny guy. I've been spoiled rotten and driven a Ferrari and hung out with my favorite best-selling author – I've got no complaints you know. Sure I'd like it to continue – what woman doesn't want a handsome, intelligent and completely charming man in their life. I'm even up for just fun – if that's what both people want. But you're hurting – I can see that now . . . and while I hope I helped distract you, I don't want to be used." She says softly, squeezing his hand before she gets to her feet.

Ouch. But then he deserved that.

"I'm so sorry." He says.

The flight attendant dons her coat and grins at him. "There is nothing to be sorry for – you haven't done anything really wrong you know. And you're a good actor Rick – I honestly had you pegged as 'fancy-free' again until that kiss."

Well that's something he thinks – that the switch-flipping act is convincing – the memo didn't reach his heart yet, but he's working on it – truly he is.

Jacinda reaches the loft's door when she pauses.

"It's none of my business . . . "She says. "But my advice Rick – is to fight for the relationship you're involved in – the one your heart is invested in. Maybe things haven't changed as much as you think."

She turns to leave.

"They have you know – they've changed forever."

The blonde turns back. "You could be right – but I can tell you this, when you were sleeping on that plane – she was watching you the way you'd watched her. It was cute - you matched. Really all I'm saying is this- you're an author Rick, you should know you have to be careful about endings. Look it's your life, it's your story if you will – so be sure - unless you want to regret her for the rest of your life."

Castle stares at the door of his loft for a long time after it shuts behind her.

* * *

><p>Beckett sits at the bar in some dive near JFK with Detective Inspector – 'call me Colin' Hunt and tries really valiantly to keep her mind in the here and now.<p>

She's aware that on every level possible she's failing dismally.

Colin is regaling her with stories of Naomi in her younger days. Hardheaded, vibrant and determined, she was complex – according to Hunt. Someone Kate would have enjoyed meeting he thinks – someone who didn't deserve the tragic ending she got.

And Kate can't help but see herself a little in this complicated woman the handsome Brit describes. She understands too well why Naomi couldn't let the death of the man she loved go. How it drove her – blindly into thinking she could handle things that were way beyond her. How it blinded her to the danger.

Kate is like this too. And it's just so ironic she thinks that here she is trying to forget all about Castle right now and Colin's chosen topic of conversation just keeps bringing it all back.

He's here with her in this bar – right now, because his departing words tonight just will not go away.

"_She's fun and uncomplicated. I think that's what my life needs right now."_

For such a seemingly banal statement, it sure hurts like a son of a bitch. It sure feels like a slap – a hard one in her face.

Her partner's supposed to _need_ her – Goddammit, and he did, he has, hasn't he? And for so long, just like she needs _him; _needs him every bit as much as she _wants _him.

As she's always _wanted_ him – because she has, she has even when she'd rather have died than admit to it.

It seems stupid now – all that wasted time just holding back.

And Kate just can't figure out what the hell has suddenly gone wrong – when for long months it seemed like everything was finally going right. Sure glaciers might move faster, but after the bombing she'd just known that finally they were _so_ close, her and Castle - she could feel it. So close to dropping the pretenses, and demolishing the walls and just going for it. Just taking that blind leap of faith in each other and risking it all – Joe and Vera-style she thinks - for love.

She'd known they would make it too.

Or at least – she'd thought she knew.

Now it's like nothing is making any sense. Like the world has turned right side over and on the flip side all that was certain is suddenly smoke in the air.

She's aware of someone clearing their throat and she forces her meandering thoughts to corral themselves, focusing back on her companion instead of staring off into space.

"You do have it bad." Detective Inspector Hunt says with a smirk followed by a swig of his beer.

"I'm sorry – what?" The words are automatic as they fall from her lips, but inside Kate finds she can't pretend she doesn't know what he's getting at.

He cuts right to it too.

"You turn me down for a drink after a long longing look at that author of yours – nice excuse by the way 'paperwork' – and then not five minutes later you're on the phone. I figured you needed a distraction so I agreed, but Kate – you're miles away and I'm guessing it's because your writer partner is out with that blonde bit he had lunch with."

Yeah, so he nailed that. Figures, she thinks – not like he's not a detective too.

"You got me." She says quietly.

"You want to talk about it? I mean I can keep talking about Naomi all night if you like – it helps to remember her alive, but you actually are among the living Kate – and a more beautiful woman I've rarely seen – so spill – why is Castle out with the blonde when he could clearly have you?" Colin asks.

"It's complicated." She replies.

The blonde Brit laughs. "And that's bull. But I have time."

Beckett sighs heavily.

"The truth is – I don't know. We've been partners for four years – he's . . . my best friend. And we've been through a lot together during that time including relationships with other people and too many near-death experiences to count. Honestly up until a week ago I thought he loved me . . . that he was waiting for me . . . but now – maybe he's just not."

Kate takes a swig of beer to cover the sting of tears she can feel burning behind her eyes.

"Waiting for you? What does that mean exactly?" Colin asks.

Kate frowns. Oh right . . . context.

"It's a long story, but the cliff-notes version is that I was shot in the chest – eleven months ago now, and as I'm lying there dying Castle confesses that he loves me. So of course I do what I always do when I can't deal with something and I push him away. I literally don't speak to him for three months while I stubbornly piece myself back together all alone and to avoid dealing with what he told me, I lie to him about what I can remember. However when I asked him to come back to the precinct and resume being my partner - I honestly thought we'd come to an understanding, that eventually we'd have the relationship that we both want, even though he still believes that I don't remember anything at all after the shot."

Kate risks a sideways glance at her companion. This is the stuff she hasn't even shared with Lanie – only Dr. Burke has heard this bedtime story before. It really shouldn't be easier to tell this to a stranger than the people that it matters to the most – it shouldn't be – but it is.

"Wow."

Kate almost snorts her beer as she laughs.

"I'm pathetic." She says sadly.

"I've heard worse." Hunt replies. "But I'm curious - if up until a week ago it seemed like he was waiting – what happened?"

And that's the question isn't it. The question a detective should be asking?

"He got tired. He wants 'fun and uncomplicated'." She answers, because this is all she's got.

The Brit shakes his head. "I'm a guy and I don't buy that. It's much too thin." He tells her.

Yeah well it's still all she's got. Well that – and then of course there's this . . .

"Maybe the truth is like you said." Her voice hardens, grows bitter. "Guys like him don't change. And Castle used to be just like this – women on either arm and in his bed. Never taking anything seriously – if he was all about 'fun and uncomplicated' then why not now?" She asks.

Hunt shakes his head.

"Guys who are _really _like that don't change – but it sounds to me more like it was an act – a persona – because guys like that don't fall for women like you. They want to sleep with you – but they don't fall in love. And they certainly don't stick around for four years risking physical harm on a daily basis when there's no sex involved. I mean Kate – by your own admission you even blew him off for three months and he still came back. Detective if something has very suddenly changed in his behavior you _should _be looking for a clue."

Sounds simple when he puts it like that. Simple and more to the point it gives her hope that all the despair currently circling her heart might be for naught.

"So what do you think I should do?" She says.

Hunt lifts an eyebrow.

"Let me see - have you tried 'asking' him?"

Beckett narrows her eyes. "He says there's nothing wrong. That he's never better."

"And that's clearly a lie." Hunt shoots back.

"You think?" Kate retorts.

"So what do we do when we know a suspect is lying to us Detective Beckett?"

Suddenly Kate smiles.

"We push harder." She replies. "And we ask them again."

Hunt nods. "Call him on all of it for as long as it takes you to get to the truth Kate – because after four years the least he owes you is the truth before you let him break your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>Colin is right of course. The Brit has a great a way of cutting through bullshit and excuses and going right for the jugular – Kate likes that about him. He's straight forward and no nonsense – and she's reminded suddenly how much she used to be like that too – still is, in most respects. That part of her got lost somewhere with Castle . . . somehow cutting straight to the heart of the matter in her relationship with him has always meant her facing too many questions that scare her shitless.<p>

So instead she's unwittingly allowed herself to become a coward were he is concerned and she realizes now how badly she hates it.

How intolerable it is.

It's just that he means _so_ much – he has the potential to mean _everything _to her – hell who is she kidding here? He already does. She loves him. She loves him more than she ever dreamed she could love someone and she'll be damned if she just lets him go as easily as she has been the last week or so.

Okay so he's been pulling away - he's been deliberately distancing himself. Clearly then it's time she fought back because she cannot lose him without a fight. She cannot let him simply drift away and never understand why?

Beckett holds her beer out for a toast, and the handsome blonde Englishman smiles at the determination suddenly visible on her beautiful face – _That's more like it my girl!_

"What are we toasting too?" He asks cheerily.

"To love." Kate replies. "And having the courage to fight for it."

Colin clinks his beer against hers adding, "To love – and to you Kate . . . go get him."

No time like the present she thinks – it is after all, the only moment you are guaranteed, so she shoves back her bar stool, swallows the remainder of her beer and leans in to kiss Colin on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime Detective." He responds, and then she leaves, and she doesn't look back.

* * *

><p>It's late, really late by the time she reaches Castle's building. She parks on the street a half a block down and finds her eyes seeking out his windows as she finishes her journey on foot. She's relieved to see lights on in the loft – but then of course he had a date so it might not even be Castle whose home. Or else he's home – and his date is with him – Kate freezes on the sidewalk. Images of what might be happening inside his loft cross her mind and a sudden sick dread settles achingly in her chest.<p>

Maybe tomorrow would be a better time to talk to him?

Maybe tomorrow might be too late?

Kate takes a deep breath and forces herself forward. Even if she's interrupting – _that_ – she can't let anything deter her at this point. Lanie is right about the fact that what she and Castle have is nothing more than a holding pattern. She has no real 'claim' on him – even though he told her loves her. She's never given him anything to hold onto really apart from a giant amount of subtext and even then – he's not hers until they both agree he is.

Onwards it is then. Onwards and upwards until she breaks him wide open and lays the truth bare.

At the door to the loft she pauses again. Her heart is hammering in her chest, her stomach is rolling with anxiety and her palms are damp. It's crazy. She's never felt this way about seeing him – felt so afraid of what he might have to say. And it dawns on her again how weird things have become between them, because everything about her feelings right now is utterly wrong.

And she misses the normalcy – the inner joy the thought of seeing him used to bring.

She wants it back.

Needs it back.

Needs him.

_Her_ Castle.

Shoving her fear as deep down as she can cram it, she pushes herself to knock, listening carefully in the aftermath to see what sounds if any she can hear from within.

There's nothing at first, and Kate's about to try again when the faint heavy thud of slow footsteps reaches her from beyond the door.

* * *

><p>Castle's been staring out the window of his office for the better part of a couple of hours, and nursing the same glass of single malt whiskey for at least that time. There is a part of him that wants to get passing-out drunk but thankfully that part is being held firmly in check by the thought of his daughter seeing him that way.<p>

Alexis already knows something is up with him – and he doesn't want her to worry.

The author closes his eyes and feels his shoulders sag, he doesn't ever remember feeling this tired.

A tired that isn't just physical.

He's tired of everything.

Tired of pretending.

Tired of the heartache.

Tired of trying to be someone he used to be - but now is not.

The 'kissing' incident with Jacinda tonight is haunting him. Proving impossible to ignore, and while he's been trying to trick his heart – it seems now that other random women, Vegas and his Ferrari are not going to cut it this time.

And it figures really.

That Kate just isn't that easy to forget – because she would never have inspired him to create 'Nikki Heat' if she was.

So he's an idiot – he really is. To think that reverting to his old ways - old coping mechanisms,would help him this time – he's in far too deep with Kate and so far over his head that at this point he's accepted that he's going to drown.

He fought it valiantly – but this time it really is love – and for his heart there is no way out.

Castle downs the scotch in a sudden rush and curses because he can't help but hate it that his mother is right – continuing to work with her is impossible – it's going to kill him emotionally. Although right now it kinda feels like he's dead already.

Jacinda told him to fight – but he just doesn't see the point. Why try to wage another battle when it will not change the outcome of the war.

The knock on the door startles him; he leaves the scotch glass on a side table.

* * *

><p>It freaks her out when he doesn't say a word after he opens the door. Kate scans him from head to toe, heart calming a little when she notices he's dressed in the same clothes as when she saw him earlier. The jacket is missing but the deep red shirt that compliments his eyes, is what he was wearing when he left the precinct, and thank God but it certainly look like he's alone.<p>

Still the silence is odd.

The wave of exhaustion emanating from him is odd too.

No smile – somehow that she expected. Her partner just steps back out of the way, holding the door open for her to enter, and then he just heads for the couch, sitting and dropping his head into his hands.

She really – _really_ - wants to hold him.

She aches with it.

He looks so tired and so beat-down and she so desperately wants to understand what's causing this? Why there's even a 'Jacinda' she has to worry about.

"You lied to me." She begins softly.

* * *

><p><em>Is she kidding him?<em>

"Oh I did? Yeah well there's a lot of it about." He replies without lifting his head.

Kate's brow crinkles in confusion but she presses on.

"You aren't okay Castle. Everything isn't 'never better'. And I'm your partner Rick – I really want to understand what's wrong? I really want to understand why you're running around with flight attendants."

Castle shrugs, debates what he's supposed to say but then before he can filter anything the truth is out.

"Try looking in a mirror Beckett."

He cringes when he hears how it sounds, and then he feels her flinch next to him, but he finds he isn't sorry he said it. He can't turn his love off – he's tried and he can't - so maybe a final fight and a clean break is what he needs.

He might feel the 'phantom' limb of her forever, but that doesn't make the amputation any less necessary.

He sits himself up straight again, and turns to face her.

_Oh look at that._

He's knocked the wind right out her.

* * *

><p>Kate came here all determined to question him, to hang on and fight with him and to keep pushing all his buttons until he gave her the truth.<p>

She was not expecting him to give it to her so easily.

And even though she knew – and she did, she knew this pulling away was because of something she'd done – the confirmation that she caused this change between them, that somehow she's responsible for the state he's clearly in – damn it burns.

"What did I do?" She asks, hating that her voice breaks on the last word.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Castle . . . "

* * *

><p>He pins her with a look.<p>

"No I mean it. You did nothing – I told you I loved you and you did _nothing_. Well I mean you did lie about remembering it – more than once – to my face – but really the problem is the nothing Kate." He gets up and paces, this will be easier if there's some space between them.

He hears a gasp of surprise escape her as finally she understands that he _knows._

That he heard her.

"You don't want me – but you won't let me go. So you keep me trapped here – in this limbo, always hoping for a tomorrow that never comes. And I'm so tired of it Kate – so tired of living but not living."

He spins round to look at her again, the anger building inside him.

"I have needs too Kate. Needs I can't even fulfill with someone else because my heart is so devoted to you that it makes me physically recoil from other women. I couldn't even kiss her – do you understand?"

His eyes fall closed. "I'm so tired of being alone; of waking up wanting in an empty bed Kate. I can't do it anymore – not now that there isn't even the dream of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't want him? Doesn't want him . . . how can he? It's just so very wrong that he could ever think that. <em>

* * *

><p>Kate stares at his closed-eyed, tense postured form and her heart quakes. Splinters fall from it slicing her up inside, cracks form and threaten destruction and it almost breaks her for a moment – seeing him breaking and in this amount of pain. This is exactly what she was trying to protect him from when she postponed admitting to remembering. She might have lied initially to buy herself some time to heal – but it wasn't wholly selfish – because she lied for him too. Lied so that she could come to him as unbroken as possible – to give them the best shot possible. Lied to stop herself from destroying him - by pulling him in as a lifeline and then inevitably shoving him away as she grew stronger.<p>

Because he's always been the one with all the faith in them so far, the one perpetually pushing them forwards – keeping them together - so for a moment Beckett fills up with anger. Cold anger that he could jump to such a conclusion so quickly; hot anger that he could demonstrate so little faith in her – in them. But then the anger subsides under the wake of everything she's learned about him in the past four years. How _reactive_ to stuff he is. How _impulsive._ How _fiercely_ he loves – how he either keeps his relationships totally casual or he dives in fully offering everything that he is.

She's learnt to understand him – that his history might at first look telling – but that the real story is not actually the one it might appear to be.

After all - Kyra left him behind. Meredith cheated on him and then abandoned the life they'd built together. And Gina – well she wanted to control him. She enjoyed it – enjoyed him only as long as she could.

And still he's the most loyal person she's ever met. Still has such an open heart – still looks at the world with child-like curiosity and wonder, despite his fascination with murder and mayhem. He's proved himself to her over and over again – and now she has to give him everything that she's withheld. She has to leap now – and trust that he'll catch them both.

"Castle – please look at me."

He shakes his head, and as he turns away towards the windows of the loft she can see he's struggling for air. His broad shoulders are heaving and he's fighting to stay calm.

Well if he won't look at her she's talking anyway. One of them has too.

"If you won't look at me then just listen okay? Just stand there and don't say anything and just let me give you the explanation that you won't ask me for." She pleads.

His head shakes again.

* * *

><p>"No. I don't want it Kate. I really, really don't. I <em>know<em> you're sorry. I _know _you don't want to hurt me. It's not your fault that you don't feel the same way and I don't blame you for not loving me – but you can't ask me not to hate you just a little bit for letting me believe that you did – that you could."

His voice is low and rough, the words ground out as he's fighting to hold himself together.

It breaks her heart some more.

"Castle . . . I."

She gets no further into a reply before the writer finally turns back around to face her. His eyes are dark and stormy, look black rather than blue, and they're full to brimming with emotion – tears sit on his lashes, but he won't let them fall. It's obvious what it's costing him to wrap his dignity around him like armor. And Kate never wants to see him like this ever again – so rigidly protecting himself from her.

"What good is an explanation to me now? I've already gone over it and over it Kate. How I could be _such _a fool - could have deceived myself so badly and allowed myself to see only what I wanted to see. And you know what realized in the end? Huh? I wasn't. I wasn't deceiving myself, wasn't the fool I'd at first thought I was. You led me on. _You_ let me believe it, no more than that you _made_ me a believer Kate. All that was missing were the words – but the subtext it _was _clear. You knew I loved you and you used it against me - held onto me with it – just so you'd have someone still there. Everyone was gone but me – and I'm sorry for that Kate – truly. But you had no right – I deserved more after four years beside you than to be used as a band aid to hold you together – only to be cast aside when . . .

* * *

><p>She cannot hear anymore – she cannot bear it.<p>

"Castle stop. Stop it." She yells at him. He falls silent reluctantly, a scowl on his heartbroken handsome face.

"You are _so_ out of line Rick. And you are _so_ wrong." She tells him angrily.

Kate gets up from the couch and paces away from him. An oppressive silence has descended on the loft, except for the echo of her footsteps on the hardwood floor. The cop's hands tangle themselves in the honeyed waves of her hair, she feels like ripping it out in frustration. Because how dare he think so little of her? But how dare she blame him for the situation she's created? God what a mess! Finally she regains enough of her composure to speak again, she knows she'd better make every word count now – and she'd better spell it out so clearly that he won't struggle to understand.

"If you believed before you over heard me that day - that I loved you - then I'm glad you did and I'll never be sorry for it; because it's the truth Castle. It's the truth. I do. I always have I think, I started falling for you the moment we met. I would _never_ lead you on, or use you. In fact I'd rather die Castle - than to see you suffering so. I lied and I'm sorry – I can see it was a bad decision now – made when I was at my weakest – but a bad decision all the same. I just wasn't ready for you Castle. And I didn't know back then how to love like you do – with all of me. And I didn't want to give you anything less. And we censor Castle – you and I. We hold the truth of what we feel back for differing reasons maybe, but we both of us censor what it is we feel. You do it because you fear it's not reciprocated, I do it because I cannot bear to lose it. And no matter the why I do it – because here I stand and I'm losing it all the same. I'm so sorry Castle – I always meant to tell you the truth in the end, confess that I heard you and ask you to forgive me. I didn't want the start of us to be when I was broken. I wanted to start strong – fearless – Nikki Heat in Kate Beckett's body don't you see? And I was scared – really scared that maybe you didn't mean it – maybe you were just trying to give me what you suspected I wanted because we'd reached the end. I was dying Castle – dying in the grass and if I was leaving this life, you gave me love to carry with me. It was beautiful – and I was grateful, and I held onto it in my silence as best I could."

Kate stops to take a breath and Castle goes to speak – she silences him with a look.

"I've been in therapy Rick – tearing down the wall and finally learning to let go of the past. For you. So I could be with you, because I'd finally accepted that you did mean it Castle – you meant it and you'd be there and eventually I'd be strong enough and we'd be together. I was healing Castle – and that meant we had to wait before we could evolve, but I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to circle you forever. But I do want you. I do need you and I'll never forgive you Castle if you don't give us a chance. I'm not perfect, I never will be . . . but I'm as tired of waking up without you as you are me."

He stares at her stunned. Like she's taken all the words right out of his head, stolen them with her confession, and replaced them with foreign ones. He wasn't expecting what just came out of her mouth. And his raw broken heart is unwillingly to believe it – and yet . . . he does. Oh wow . . . he does. How can he not? He can see the truth of what she's telling him in every tired line on her face.

The silence stretches and with every heartbeat he can see her grow more anxious, but every heartbeat frees him from the previous pain a little more.

He can breathe.

He can breathe again.

"Please Castle – just say something."

"Kate . . . "

"Castle?"

"I . . . I love you."


End file.
